


Aqui estárei

by ValSonChichi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValSonChichi/pseuds/ValSonChichi
Summary: Bulma se apaixona pela pessoa mais improvável do mundo, mas ele não da à mínima para ela.Será que um dia ele vai olhá-la como ela realmente é; uma terráquea linda e cheia de charme, inteligente e perfeita?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta





	Aqui estárei

Ela já havia descoberto a traição do seu ex-namorado, ela nunca havia imaginado que mesmo depois de mais de dez anos juntos ele poderia ter feito aquilo com ela.  
Logo ela que era uma garota linda, inteligente, rica e que tudo que ele aprendeu foi com ela, mas agora ele havia a trocado e não era há tanto tempo assim, e na raiva começou a trabalhar feito uma condenada.  
Sempre concertando a nave gravitacional para aquele alien lunático, os robôs que vira e mexe ele trazia para ela concertar e ainda tinha os projetos da empresa, seus suspiros sempre cansados enquanto tentava resolver tudo e para tentar esquecer todos os seus problemas, ela simplesmente fazia tudo que ele pedia e ainda cuidava da Corporação Cápsula.  
Suspirou cansada e naquele momento ela ia saindo do seu laboratório toda suja de graxa, com terríveis olheiras quando aquele sayajin com duas lindas entradas, cabelos perfeitamente negros, em forma de fogo, sedoso, brilhante e cheiroso. Vestido em uma camiseta de botões manga curta na cor branca e meio transparente, mostrando o desenho dos seus músculos torneados pelo tempo. Uma calça social azul no mais perfeito linho, muito bem passada e formava as vincas, um sapato preto bem engraxado que quase dava para usar como espelho. E por ultimo aquele perfume que você sente a metros de distância e dá vontade de se jogar em cima.  
Bulma olhou e até estranhou a forma dele estar vestido, até por que ele nunca gostou das roupas que ela lhe dava, mas velo daquele jeito fez o seu coração acelerar.  
\- Gostou do que viu? -perguntou ele notando que ela não parava de olhá-lo.  
\- Se eu disser que não, estarei mentindo - ela deu um sorriso tímido e se sentia uma horrorosa perto dele, feia daquele jeito. - Pretende ir a algum lugar? - perguntou ela curiosa.  
\- Não é da sua conta... - saiu dali pisando alto e Bulma suspirou.  
\- Meu Kami me abana... Como esse homem pode ser lindo desse jeito? - Bulma suspirou fundo mais uma vez e sentiu o seu coração doer, sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelos seus olhos e não entendeu por que, ela nunca tinha se importado com ele antes.  
Está certo que eles sempre estavam brigando, ou discutindo, pois seus gênios não combinavam muito, mas ela nunca tinha visto o sayajin como vira hoje. Ela o viu como um homem, lindo, desejável, pagável e mais um pouco.  
\- Droga Bulma! - se repreendeu. - Ele é um assassino e nunca vai te ver como a menina de seus sonhos. Melhor você esquecer isso. - ela foi para o seu quarto tomou um banho bem demorado e deitou na cama pensando naquele sayajin e o quanto ele com aquela roupa havia mexido com ela.  
Mas ela sabia que nunca teria chance com aquele sayajin, afinal era fraca, não era da mesma raça que ele, não tinha a menor chance.  
Ela saiu da banheira enrolada na toalha e suspirou fundo, percebera que de alguma forma ela tinha se apaixonado.  
\- Não Bulma é só atração, carência, ou algo do tipo - ela tentava convencer a si mesma. - Eu nunca serei o anjo que ele deseja, também não tenho curvas no meu corpo. Ele já me disse que eu sou uma tábua de passar varias vezes.  
Bulma colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e acabou adormecendo, estava cansada de mais.  
Na manhã seguinte se levantou ainda pensando na figura que vira, onde ele estava indo, ela não tinha a mínima ideia, mas que ele estava lindo, divino, deslumbrante e fez despertar algo que ela jamais imaginou. Suspirou fundo entrou no laboratório e viu que ele já estava na nave gravitacional treinando.  
Ligou o visor e ficou olhando ele treinar, tinha que olhar apenas de vez enquanto para ele não desconfiar, mas de alguma forma ela queria olhá-lo.  
\- Sei que nunca entenderá esse absurdo sentimento - ela suspira fundo, dá o dia por terminado, sobe para o seu quarto e se arruma.  
Ela ia tentar tirar tudo que viu da cabeça, tentar esquecer, tentar entender tudo que estava sentindo.  
Vestiu um vestido vermelho todo em renda com um forro formando um tomara que caia por debaixo da renda e tinha as alças delineando perfeitamente em seus ombros, o tomara que caia mostrava delicadamente as curvas superiores dos seus seios nada vulgar. Ele vinha descendo fazendo as curvas de sua cintura, sua saia meio prissada e no meio da coxa dela.  
As sandálias pratas com detalhe em vermelho e de salto alto, maquiagem forte e pronta para matar.  
Bulma se olhou no espelho e se sentiu bem, pois há muito tempo ela não se via linda daquele jeito.  
Saiu de seu quarto e deu de cara com o sayajin suado, sem camisa, pele morena, de short coladinho, mostrando todas as curvas que ela tinha direito de ver.  
"Sei que nunca me verá como causa do seu despertar". Pensa ela o vendo olhar para ela.  
\- Vai encontrar aquilo que você chama de namorado - ele deu um sorriso lateralmente a ela, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros que brilhavam com os xampus caros que ela dava a ele.  
\- Não tenho mais namorado a um bom tempo, sou solteira e posso fazer o que eu quiser - ela passou por ele.  
\- Maldita terráquea por que tem que cheirar tão bem - ele resmunga por sons inaudíveis para ela.  
\- Sei que nunca se fixará na aparência do meu corpo - Bulma olha para trás, mas não o vê ali mais.  
Bulma saiu em uma cápsula carro triste e dirigiu sem rumo por algumas horas, depois parou em um barzinho e bebeu uns coquiteis de frutas muito bem feitos.  
\- Eu entendo os seus medos, mas não sei como fazer para ver que eu sou uma mulher por dentro.  
Ela virou o ultimo copo de coquetel de coco e resolveu pagar e ir para casa, ficar ali se lamentando era inútil.  
\- Queria ficar ao seu lado até que o mundo girasse ao contrário, mas para mim é impossível. - algumas lágrimas caíram de seu rosto.  
Ela sabia que era impossível e não tinha esperança junto aquele homem, sayajin. Ela nem sabia ao certo.  
\- Agora sim, eu seguirei, ficarei ao seu lado junto ao seu silêncio. - ela descobriu que estava apaixonada por ele, e não tinha pouco tempo, mas só agora o seu coração lhe mostrou.  
\- É certo que eu estou vivendo em um conto de fadas que eu invento, pois aquele príncipe nunca ira me ver como a sua princesa. - ela abriu a porta sua casa e entrou em silêncio  
Suspirou fundo, e foi andando lentamente no escuro, descalço e sem fazer barulho, mas bateu em algo duro, parecia uma parede.  
\- Aí! - ela já ia caindo e foi segurada por uma mão grossa e cálida.  
\- Shiuuu! - ele a puxou para perto de si e deu-lhe um beijo quente, selvagem e com muita vontade.  
" Achei que jamais iria ter a fortuna desse beijo". Ela pensa enquanto é beijada por ele e corresponde a altura.  
Ela sentiu as mãos dele percorrendo suas curvas, seus lábios quentes pelo seu pescoço. Nunca imaginou que isso poderia acontecer, alias nem imaginou que esse dia um dia chegaria.  
\- E ainda sim, te curarei, quase te regendo em pensamento - Bulma sentiu se embriagada e mole.  
\- Sempre estarei ao seu lado junto ao seu silêncio - ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a sua cama, ali mesmo se deliciaram de uma forma que ela jamais imaginou, parecia que os dois tinham sido feitos um para o outro.  
Eles se amaram loucamente, como se não houvesse amanhã.·.  
Bulma se sentiu nas nuvens com aqueles músculos todos em seus pequenos braços, se sentiu uma princesa dos seus contos de fadas.  
Foi até que eles adormeceram juntos e na manhã seguinte quando ela acordou não estava mais lá.  
Suspirou fundo e como era bastante inteligente sabia que ele nunca ficaria ali ao lado dela até amanhecer, até por que ele era orgulhoso de mais, porém ela sabia que ele ia voltar para ela.  
\- Aqui estarei Vegeta. Sempre a sua espera - ela sorri olhando o teto estava de certa forma feliz, pois tinha dando um passo com o seu sayajin e agora era só questão de tempo para que eles pudessem aprender juntos.  
Fim


End file.
